Reset
by xOneEye
Summary: Sans knows something is afoot, but can't seem to figure out what. He can feel it in his bones. Frisk is more then what meets the eye. Yet even the girl can't answer his questions, because she is also searching. Can they both discover the truth together?
1. The Void

Well, hello my friend. I didn't expect you to be here of all things.

You really should not be here, in the void.

My name you wonder?

I am ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎. Or was known once by that name.

You want to know something? Of how you got here?

Well only you can find your answers. I can tell you here, but it won't matter, as you won't remember when you return to the world.

I understand that you don't feel whole. I'm not complete myself. I made a mistake which erased me from time. I can never return.

You want to go back now, don't you?

I understand.

But I need you to do one thing for me, a promise. I need you to take care of my sons for me.

Who are they?

They are-

 ** _Sorry for this. I needed to start this somehow. But I have a complete story for this, one that will make sense eventually. I have the entire character already in my mind. And bare with me, I never played the game, but I have seen everything. It's actually odd, though. This game has hit something in me that makes me want to write this to it's end. So I hope that you enjoy what is to come_**


	2. Beginning

She woke up and she looked around. She noticed that she woke up in a field of yellow flowers, in a cave. She looked up to see the sun shining down from a deep hole.

 _"So frisky, ha, ha..."_

She put her hand to her head, as the memory sort of hurt slightly. But it wasn't a sharp pain, instead it hurt much more deeper.

She blinked as she looked to the side to see a stick and a used bandage. She noticed that it had some spots of dried blood and she briefly wondered how she knew that.

Frisk, as she she decided to call herself, sighed as she got up and checked herself. No injuries, no broken bones, or cuts..which was odd. She looked back up and tried to figure out things. Maybe she got lucky, and landing on the flowers all prevented her to be hurt.

She shrugged and picked up the stick, and then walked a few steps.

 _"Why?! Don't die on me!"_

Frisk stopped and looked back. She frowned as she looked at the bandages. Why were they so important, she questioned. She found herself unable to just leave them discarded. She sighed in irritation and she went back to pick them up. She stuffed them into a pocket and then left the small patch of flowers, and her ties to the surface world.

Frisk walked deeper into the cave that she had found herself, and came up to a door that was etched from the stone around it. She admired the the carvings that made the door. There was humans and creatures that she identified as monsters. She ran her hands over it, noticing that it was smooth, and cold. She got bored with that and walked through the door, to see another, smaller patch of grass, where the the sun shone down.

Frisk walked into the sunlight and looked up. Again she saw that it was way far up, and unable to be climbed up. She started to take a step back.

"Hey watch your step!"

Frisk leaped forward , as to avoid finishing that step, and she turned around.

She looked down to see a small yellow flower with a face.

Frisk couldn't believe her eyes, and she started laughing. She was looking at a talking flower.

"Don't laugh," She heard it say. "You must be confused, thinking that you hit your head. But I am really living."

"Howdy friend," She heard it greet. "My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower."

"I'm Frisk," The girl finally said, after she stopped laughing. "At least I am until I remember who I am."

"Well," Flowey said smiling. "Since you're new, I think it's up to me, to teach you how things work around here."

"I know that you are weak right now," Flowey said. "But you need to gain LOVE, to get stronger."

"How do I get love?" Frisk asked, curiously.

"Well, you have to get LOVE," Flowey said, starting to grin.

Frisk saw vines shoot out of the ground around them suddenly, and she looked at Flowey in confusion.

"Don't worry," Flowey said, his grin looking pretty dark. "I'm showing you Love."

"This isn't love!" Frisk said, after a thorny vine scratched them quickly. "This is an attack!"

"Hahaha, how could anyone pass up and opportunity like this," Flowey said, evilly. "You are so stupid!"

Frisk tried to beat at the vines, when suddenly a fireball shot at the flower. It missed, but Frisk saw Flowey yell out in surprise, and vanish. The vines also vanished and the girl saw another monster. This was looked like a bit of a white goat, but the face was longer and small horns appeared out of white hair, above a pair of large white ears.

The girl scooted away from the new creature in fear, as it took a step towards Frisk.

"I won't hurt you," Frisk heard a female voice speak. "Not everyone is like that evil flower, my child."

Frisk noticed that the female monster held out a hand, and she saw Flowey pop up a good distance away and grinned wickedly again. Frisk didn't need to experience the evil flower again, so she took the offered hand.


	3. Childhood time

Frisk found the new monster familiar, but couldn't place where she had seen the lady before. The followed behind Toriel, as she was informed by the monster. Toriel led the girl through some apparent puzzles as she told Frisk about the ruins.

Frisk saw on her way, pillars made out of the stone. Some where broken, but she noticed that they followed a path that seemed worn into the ground. The walls were smooth as if the people here had once taken care of things, but had one day just abandoned it.

"I come to see if people fall into the ruins," Frisk heard Toriel say. "I've had several others fall into the ruins before you, child. Usually I have tended to their wounds..."

Frisk stopped when the monster did and saw the lady turn around.

"Where did you come from, child?" Toriel asked.

Frisk looked up at the goat like monster and saw the concern in the amber eyes. She noticed that the lady crouched down to get closer to her own height, and the girl looked away. Her heart hurt by those amber eyes, they were so familiar.

"I don't know, " Frisk finally answered.

"You must have hit your head a bit too hard," Toriel said softly, as she brushed some stray bangs out of the girl's face. "Don't worry sweetie. I'll take care of you."

Frisk smiled and she gave Toriel a hug, surprising the the lady for a moment, then felt the kind monster return the embrace. After a long moment, Frisk pulled back and sniffed, she wiped away some tears that had mysteriously formed and she wondered why she had started crying a little.

"I'm sorry," Frisk said, noticing the little wet spot on Toriel's shoulder of her blue dress. "I really don't know why I did that. I think that it's because I miss my mother."

Frisk looked away, afraid to finish the sentence. Something within her told her to keep quiet on her lack of memories.

"Are you hungry sweetie? " Toriel asked, as she stood up and offered her white furry hand to the girl. "I'll make you some cinnamon butterscotch pie to make you feel better."

"Call me Frisk," The girl offered, as she put her hand into Toriel's. "Can I call you Mom?"

"Uh," The monster said blushing. Frisk noticed a hurt enter into the eyes of the lady and she suddenly felt guilty for asking.

"You can call me whatever you want Frisk," Toriel told her, as they made their way over a bridge and something that was like a puzzle-trap. "If that makes you feel better."

 _"She's too soft. It's a wonder they lost. So pathetic."_

Frisk shook the piece of memory away, as she suddenly felt Toriel let her hand go. The girl looked up at the lady and saw the white face smile.

"Frisk," Toriel said gently. "You are new to the underground and I need for you to learn some things. You are a human, and the monsters here are unfamiliar with you. They will attack, and I need you to never forget that they think that it's what you expect. We don't have much contact with humans, but most that have fallen down here, have attacked monsters out of a misunderstood fear."

Frisk frowned and she nodded.

"I need for you to imagine that you have met a monster," Toriel said pointing at a object. "And this monster has challenged you to a fight."

Frisk looked over to where the lady was pointing at and noticed a tatty stuffed dummy. The girl smiled as it looked as if it was made from various draps and curtains, and stuffed and stuck onto a pole. She looked back at Toriel.

"You want me to fight him?" Frisk asked curiously.

"No," The lady said. "I want you to talk to him. Try to not fight and make peace."

"Ok," Frisk said, turning to look at the makeshift dummy.

"Hi," Frisk said smiling. "I'm Frisk. Nice to meet you. Want to be friends?"

The girl waited a moment, then not getting any answer, she looked at Toriel.

The kind monster lady was smiling softly and there was a bit of amusement in her eyes. Frisk felt so good at that, and found herself determined to keep to Toriel's lesson.

"Come on Frisk," Toriel said, a bit of a chuckle creeping into her voice. "That was very good."

Frisk grinned and followed the lady into a hallway. There she noticed that Toriel seemed to be uncomfortable.

"I must ask one more thing of you, Frisk," Toriel said. "I need you to walk to the end of this hallway by yourself."

Before the girl could ask why, Frisk watched Toriel turn suddenly and walk away. The girl watched as the lady turned a corner and vanished from view. Frisk found herself confused as to the sudden change in things and she heard a sound from behind her.

She turned and noticed that it was that flower, trying to hide behind a rock.

Something stirred within Frisk and she scowled. She walked up to the flower and saw the surprise in its face. She quickly grabbed ahold of the green stalk of the creature.

"Hey," The girl said, determined to end her fear of the flower. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I want your soul," Flowey answered, sounding irritated. "Now if you don't let me go-"

"You'll do what," The girl said, interrupting the flower. "You'll hurt me again?"

The flower suddenly looked frightened and she realized that she was squeezing the flower's stalk.

Frisk quickly let the flower go and she saw it vanish into the ground. She stood there for a moment, the whole encounter, and her actions unsettled her. She frowned as she mentally beat herself. How could she so easily forget Toriel's lesson. And now she upset a monster.

Frisk sighed and hoped that there would be no more encounters like that. She really didn't want to hurt anyone.

The girl made her way to the turn of the large hallway and peeked around the corner, expecting to see the goat-lady.

 _"You hide and I'll fin-"_

 _"But I always haveta hide. It's your turn to hide."_

 _"Ok Asriel. I'll hide this time."_

Frisk closed her eyes and peek past the corner.

And didn't see anyone.

She saw a doorway at the end of the hallway and she smiled. Toriel had to be on the other side of that door, waiting. The girl walked to the door and she peeked past it playfully.

And didn't see anyone.

Frisk frowned and wondered if Toriel had left. She heard a shuffling off to the side of her and caught a flash of blue disappearing behind a pillar. The girl smiled and she covered her smile with her hand as she decided to sneak around the pillar. There she caught Toriel and tugged on her white sleeve.

"Tag," Frisk said, playfully. "You're caught."

Toriel smiled and acted like she had been surprised. Frisk saw her put a clawed hand to her chest and acted like she had a fright, "Oh! Dear child, don't sneak up on an old woman like me."

"Why'd you leave like that?" Frisk asked curiously, putting a hand in Toriel's.

"I had to make sure that you'd be okay without me at times, Frisk," Toriel answered. "I needed to assure myself of that."

"Oh," Frisk said. She looked up at the lady and found that she loved this monster.

They went home, and the days passed too quickly. Frisk enjoyed her time in the ruins. Toriel allowed her to go anywhere wanted, but forbidden her to leave the ruins. So Frisk, desiring to stay good, only stayed in the ruins.

She read every book, watched every video, and made friends with the monsters within the ruins. Even made a very good friend with Napstablook, who was a ghost. The creature seemed to be depressed upon their first meeting, but now seemed to come to visit for happy times with Frisk.

And she even one day made a friend on the outside of the ruins.

Frisk had been playing in the hallway, one day when she heard a knock and a voice on the other side.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Frisk had asked.

"Etch," Came a deep reply.

"Etch who?"

"Bless you," She heard. "I know its cold, ya betta bundle up."

Frisk had laughed at that joke and started visiting the door before breakfast every morning. And her friend, Sans she had learned, would always be there. She let Toriel know, and the lady allowed it, but reminded Frisk to never open the door, as it was too dangerous.

It left Frisk kind of confused, but she did as Toriel said.

Then one day Frisk brought it up during breakfast.

"Toriel," She said. "I need to tell you something."

"What sweetie?" Toriel said in concern.

"I don't know who I am," Frisk admitted. "I have all these questions in my head, but I don't know the answer to. I need to find things out."

Toriel looked like she knew what was coming, "You want to leave the ruins?"

"Yes," Frisk said, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Ok," Frisk heard Toriel say, the voice filling with sorrow. "I will take you to the doors and open them for you. But I want you to remember what I taught you."

Frisk frowned and she rushed over to the lady and wrapped her arms around the waist of the monster. Frisk found herself start to cry again and realized that Toriel was doing the same, when the lady crouched and hugged her too.

The moment passed all too fast and soon Frisk found herself on the outside of the ruins, with Toriel on the inside.

And it was so cold.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this. I wanted to put some feeling into it. And make it real. More to come as it comes to me.**_


	4. Sans

He was resting by the door that he had talked to the one called Frisk earlier. They had never personally met, but he knew her from their many 'visits,' if he could call it that. She was pretty cool, but wouldn't disobey Toriel. She never opened the door. So they never got to see each other.

Yet, Sans never let himself get disappointed. He still continued to visit. Make jokes with Frisk, and talk. He had told her about his brother, Papyrus. About Snowdin and about the nice restaurant called Grillby's.

And Frisk had told him enough. That she couldn't remember who she was, her past, and the few memories that did come to her. She also told him about the life in the ruins. About the cinnamon- butterscotch pies, and about the few friends that she had. After a time, she couldn't tell him much more, so he resorted to telling her about his days, and making jokes with her, until she had to leave for breakfast.

But the thing that bothered him was the mention of a flower.

He had seen a yellow flower with a face once, but it was very briefly as the flower gave him a nasty look before disappearing into the ground. He could swear that the flower, he knew or met before.

So while he was thinking about that, lying behind a bush, he heard the door open. He sat up and noticed that a small form was walking on the path. He immediately identified the form, to be a small human. Sans decided to follow the human and as he did, he stuck a small woopie cushion onto his hand and put on a most imitating grin.

The human had gotten to the bridge and Sans saw the person stop. He continued to walk up, knowing full well that he was caught. He then stopped just a foot away from the human.

"Hey human," Sans said. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

He watched the human slowly turn around and extend a hand, with a hint of a smirk on her face. They clasped hands, when both of them heard the sound. It sounded like a small fart.

Sans watched the brown haired girl start to snicker, her hazel eyes filled with amusement. He grinned as she showed her the gag. "That works every time," He told her, as she started chuckling.

"Oh that was just humerus," Sans heard her say, and his eyes widened slightly as he recognized that voice. "It really hit my funny bone."

"Frisk?" Sans questioned, as he hid behind a grin. He looked at the kid, slowly becoming concerned for the girl. Out of all of the people that he actually became close to, other then his brother, it had to be a human. The skeleton noticed that she was wearing a blue shirt with a purple stripe. It had to be something that the old lady made her wear, before coming out here. For that Sans was sort of glad, as most people here had a tendency to acknowledge that those with striped shirts were children. Most here had kind hearts, Sans was thankful of.

"Sans!" Frisk said grinning up at him. "So that's what you look like. That explains the bone dry puns."

"Funny kid," Sans commented as he looked around for his brother. He looked back at the kid, and noticed that Frisk had a reddish tint to her brown hair. Along with that he noticed that Frisk was always looking down or away from direct eyesight, like the kid was unsure or hiding something. The stocky skeleton hid behind his grin as he had his suspicions. That there was more to this kid then what both of them knew.

"Welp, my brother has never seen a human before," Sans informed her, with a wink and a grin. "So you keep an eye out for him, he's trying to catch you."

"What for?" Frisk asked, as she started to follow him.

"He still wants to make the Royal Guard," San told her, genuinely smiling now. "He thinks that Undyne will let him join once he does."

The stocky skeleton then noticed a figure wearing a red scarf on the other side of the bridge, walking away from them. Sans was glad that his brother had his back to them and he paused to look back at the girl. He noticed that she seemed a little cold and he felt a pang of guilt. He closed his eyes for a moment, as he debated with himself whether or not to loan her his hoodie. Finally after a moment he sighed, opened his eyes and he took off his hoodie. He draped it over her and looked at her grinning again.

"That spoils the surprise that I was hoping to pull on my brother," Sans told her, seeing her smile up at him. "But we have to go and meet him."

"He's not mean," Frisk stated, and she put her hands into the sleeves. Sans grinned as the blue hoodie proved to be too big.

The sleeves covered her hands and the hoodie seemed to swallow the girl. And when she put the hood to cover her head, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"That's a loan, okay?" Sans said. "So don't get any ideas and run away with it."

"I won't Sans," Frisk promised.

"Okay, so he'll be on the other side of this bridge," Sans told her. "So get ready to be 'caught'."

Frisk giggled as she followed Sans to the other side.

"Brother!" Sans heard, after they crossed. "Why aren't you at your post?! I've been looking for y-is that a Human?!"

Papyrus was almost yelling with excitement and Sans cringed slightly as his tall brother towered over Frisk, checking her out. Sans noticed that his younger brother seemed to be afraid of touching her, as if she'd break. He chucked again as Papyrus continued on. Then in a fit of excitement, Sans watched his brother run off to get his traps ready.

Frisk giggled and she looked up at Sans.

"Your brother is nice," She said. He noticed her smile drop in size and he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "He kinda reminds me of someone I was close to. I can't remember though if he was my brother or a friend."

"You know this person's name?"

"I think it's Asriel," She answered looking down, with a frown. "It's like the entire memory is on the tip of my tongue, but it always stays out of reach."

Sans looked at her from the corners of his eyes and he hid behind his grin again. Very few knew about Prince Asriel, and those who did were not inclined to mention the dead prince's name. So naturally Sans was uneasy about the girl bringing it up now.

"Well I hope that you recover your memory," Sans said, purposely sounding cheery.

Frisk smiled, he noticed, and they continued down the path a bit in silence.

However Sans was thinking. Not many remembered Prince Asriel. The Prince had died after crossing the barrier with Princess Chara, a human that the Dreemurs had adopted as one of their own. Problem was, nobody really knew what Chara looked like. The girl never left the castle, while she was alive, and those who did see her really didn't give her but a moment's notice. Sans barely remembered her, only seeing the girl when he visited the palace to help Gaster with the small things. He remembered her red hair, like fire when the sun hit it.

San's heart hurt, as he remembered the sun. Early on in his life, he remembered the warmth and brightness of the sun. He had forgotten about it, he realized, as he glanced at the girl. This human girl reminded him of the sun, and he so wanted to hope that she might be the answer. To once more see and feel the sun again.

They saw Papyrus waiting for them and Sans smirked. He watched Frisk solve each and every puzzle that his brother placed in her way. He followed her, and took notice how better each trap, Papyrus had made. But she beat each one, to his amusement. Finally it was night time, by the announcement of the booming of the clock tower.

"Oh dear!" Papyrus yelled suddenly. "I have to go make dinner!"

Sans grinned as his brother ran off and he looked back at Frisk. His grin faded slightly as he saw her frowning and looking at a tiny lone yellow flower in the distance.

"What's up kid?" He said, stopping beside her.

She looked up at him and then back to the flower.

"I don't know Sans," Frisk answered him. "It's like I feel like I know that flower. Flowey, it called itself."

"Know it?" Sans questioned, frowning. "How?"

"Like in my soul," Frisk said. "Like it's not stalking me, but instead like we belong together."

Sans waited for more, but it didn't come. After a long while, he hid behind his mask, grinning.

"Whelp," He said, shrugging and turning away. "I think that Paps is gonna have dinner ready when we get home."

"I can go home with you?"

"Yeah," Sans told the girl, his grin becoming genuine. "You don't expect to sleep outside do you?"

"Thanks Sans," Frisk said, running to catch up with him. He started to head in the direction of his house, and she followed. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

* * *

 _ **I hope that you like. This one took longer then I expected, due to things. So I hope that you like this one. Review if you have any suggestions, and I might add them to make the story interesting. Again, I haven't played the game, and as for seeing people playing it, this is the extent of what I've seen. So the story might deviate from the game.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_


End file.
